Dual natures: Rebirth
by riolulover97
Summary: It's only natural, right? To want to be with your true family no matter who or what they are. That's why I chose this path that's why this will all be worth it..right? - Eli Ansgar, 2018 Having chosen his path, Eli now faces the world he once hid away from as well as its beauty, cruelty, blessings, and curses...while being hunted by those he once called family. (HIATUS)


**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the reposting of this chapter. As you all know, I have been sick for a while and thus, can't really write any new story's. However, while I was sick, apparently some weird glitch happened to dual natures and the entire story was deleted. (possibly having something to do with LibreOffice storage data, but let's not point fingers.) I tried to get it back but eventually, I decided it would be easier just to write it out again from scratch. I'm also sorry I haven't been able to write anything lately due to sickness. I think I've recovered by now, so I'll do my best to write another chapter as quickly as I can. You may have also noticed that I changed the name of the sires to Retry as a sort of joke. Don't get used to that, it'll be gone by tomorrow when I figure out a new name for it. Thank you for reading this short A/N and I hope you enjoy. (Also, don't worry, I haven't changed anything in this chapter except for a few mistakes I've corrected. Other than that, everything is the same.)**

* * *

WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO DUAL NATURES! Thank you guys SO MUCH for staying patient with me over these few weeks and the support I've been given, it warms my heart to know you guys really like this story and want to see it continue.

Now I know you all want to know which side has won the debate so I'm not going to waste any time. Well, according to the data I've collected, the path Eli shall choose next shall be:

*Inserts drumroll for dramatic effect*

...

SEEK YOUR ORIGIN!

*inserts various clapping sound effects as well as cherry 'you won' music*

Yes as it turns out, a lot of people wanted to see Eli chase what is presumably his real family if nurse joy is to be believed and why not? After all, these are the pokemon he had grown up within his past and his family by blood, of course, he should try to find them and get some answers! And for those of you who voted for return to your life don't worry, you'll get a glimpse of what that path would have been like as well.

Now without further ado, LET'S GET THIS TRAIN ROLLING!

* * *

...

...

...

I looked at both the paths again.

I had been staring at them for hours.

...

I looked at myself again.

...

...

And yet...

...

No matter how many times I looked...

...

...

...

I couldn't ignore the truth.

* * *

 **Time gear - Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of sky**

* * *

...

It didn't matter what I saw, said, or believed.

I...was a pokemon...the proof of it was staring me in the eyes.

...

I wanted to go back...

To my dad...to my mom...to my little sis...

...

But...

...

Even if they never saw through the illusion...

...

It would be a lie.

Every second I spent with them would have amounted to them loving a fantasy...

...

They would never love me for who I was...

...

...

But...

...

That zoruark...and that Eevee...and that espeon...

...

I felt...a real connection with them...

...

Even though my brain had never seen them before...

...

It felt like...my heart told me...I knew them...

...

And it was clear that if I found them...they would tell me everything I wanted to know...

...

Whereas if I went back to my other family...

...

...

...

Dare I say it...

...

...

...

...

They might keep the truth from me...

...

...

...

My whole life...I had spent in books...barely ever reaching out to the outside world...only ever experiencing it through my sister...

...

But now? I could go anywhere I wanted...and with this power...I could DO anything I wanted...I could finally make the world a better place, just like I had always intended...and most importantly...I could exploer...be a kid again...

...

...

...

I looked back at the forest...the leaves waving back and forth...almost like they were reaching out to me...

...

...

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

The glow I had someone earlier covered my body again...swirling around me...

...

...

...

On that day I changed.

Spiritually, and physically.

...

I vowed on that day to travel the world until I found my true parents... the ones I grew up with...the ones that would explain everything to me...the ones that could answer all my questions...

...

I decided...

...

...

...

To walk the path of my kin.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Spinning the tale - Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millenium Girl**

* * *

...

...

 **Riolulover97 presents...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **In a loving gesture towards the pokemon franchise created and owned by Nintendo...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Dual natures, A tale of two kinds...**

 **...**

 **Featuring Eli Ansgar, the prince of illusion on his quest to reunite with his true family...**

 **...**

 **Chapter one: Instinct**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

...

...

It had been a few days since I made that critical decision.

Ever since that point, I had followed the path the forest showed me, weaving in and out of various bushes and trees and the like...eventually, I came across a spring surrounded by trees. I figured that it would be a nice place to settle down since they were apple trees, and the spring was pretty clean all things considered, so I had food and water covered.

I was pretty happy with the location I had picked, but I was only going to stay there for a while, just long enough to gather supplies for the journey I was about to take. I had no clue as to where they were located, so I figured the best thing I could do would be to look for other pokemon who may have seen or heard about them...

...The only problem? I wasn't sure where to look.

I wasn't really sure how to...FIND pokemon per se, so I had to look for them wherever I could possibly find them...

...

Guess there's nothing for it but to keep moving is there eh?

* * *

 **Beautiful Relaxing Music - (I'm not really sure where this music is from, it was on a live stream...I certainly don't own it.)**

* * *

...

As I wandered the forest, I took in all the beautiful things I noticed about it...the birds were chirping happily...the sun was shining down...it was just...nice.

I arrived at one of the places I had marked on my map. I opened it and reviewed the area's I had marked with a black circle.

...What? You think just cause I'm not a human I'm not gonna use their tools? Yeah right, that's as likely as me taking my bag with nothing in it.

...

After a while of searching, I had found no signs of life yet other than the forest. I sighed and marked the spot I was in with a red X...

The forest I was in was known as the Oakwood plain. Mainly cause that was the kind of tree that grew in this area the most easily...I thought there had to be at least one pokemon here somewhere given that the place was forest but...

...

...Well, if there's nothing here then I just had to move on to the next spot...the only thing that concerned me was that there were only three of those spots left...of course.

I was kind of tired after all of that looking around, so I decided to return back to my base camp...until tomorrow I guess...

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back at the town...**

* * *

...

Ms joy was silent as she walked...

...

After noticing that Eli had left the pokemon center, she immediately called for the staff's attention...they didn't find him...it had been three weeks...

Eli's parents were getting restless, they wanted their son back NOW...

...

...

She decided all she could do was tell them the truth...

...

And the truth broke their hearts.

* * *

 **Disquiet - FE: Echoes**

* * *

...

His father stared at the nurse...he said his next words slowly and dipped them in venom.

"What. Do. You. Mean. He's. Gone?"

"...Just that...he was about to be well enough to join you but...when I went to check on him the next day...he was gone." the nurse responded.

The mother in the back staggered backward. "..Oh..oh no...Eli...my..."

She fell into an armchair in the room, faint through shock. The nurse looked ashamed...and scared...she wasn't sure what these people were going to do to her.

...

Surprisingly, the father just looked on, grief-stricken...

"...Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" The father asked.

The nurse shook her head...before the father grabbed her collar and pulled her to his face.

"LISTEN HERE YOU-"

"..."

...

He stopped himself just before he could truly yell.

He released his grip immediately, a look of horror on his face.

"...I-I am so sorry I-"

"No, it's...its okay...I can't imagine how stressed you are right now." the nurse answered...

...

The next thing the man knew, she was crying.

"...It's my f-fault...I was supposed to watch him...and I failed."

The man did his best to comfort the girl. "Ma'am. No one blames you for what happened today...we just can't believe that-"

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

Suddenly the man stopped dead in his tracks...his blood went cold...as a terrible truth dawned on him.

The nurse noticed his odd facial expression and tried to comment on it. "...Uh...sir? Are you-"

"Was he kept with any of...those...creatures..when he was there?" The man said, cutting her off midsentence.

She was taken aback before she questioned his wording. "...Creatures?"

The man sighed. "You know, those...things that...uh what's the word for em...'trainers' carry around?"

She thought about it. "...Well...I can't say we actively kept him near any Pokemon...but its a center full of them, he was bound to have seen and maybe even played with one or two..."

...

The man slammed his fist against the door.

"Carole!" he shouted.

A small young girl came running down the steps leading to an upper floor. "Yes, daddy?"

"Can you help your mother to her room? She...feels a bit weak today."

The girl wasn't one to question orders she was given so she nodded and helped her mother walk up the stairs.

...

After that, he sent the nurse on her way and asked her to keep looking for Eli to which, she obviously did.

...

...

The man's expression then turned very, very serious.

* * *

 **The Last Of Us (Main Theme) - take a random guess.**

* * *

"...I should have never bargained with that demon witch..." he muttered under his breath.

...

The day of that event was still clear in his mind...

He walked out of the house and into the garage out back...it was locked...

He took out a key in his pocket and unlocked the door with a resounding click, he opened it and then walked down the stairs leading to the garage...

As he went further and further down, it got darker and darker to the point where he could no longer see...as he reached the last floor, he reached out for the light switch he had flipped a thousand times...the room flickered with white light, before coming into full view.

All across the room where clip board's of some kind of case long forgotten...he walked to one of them and stared at a newspaper...it seemed to document a strange event that happened to earth a few years ago...

This is what that newspaper read.

* * *

 **MONSTERS INVADING EARTH!**

 **For the first time in human history, alien contact has been made with a strange type of life form different from humans! scientists are still trying to determine whether they are or are not sentient, but one thing is for sure, this marks a new era for earth: the era of contact.**

* * *

He turned around, and walked to another side of the room and viewed another clipboard...

This one had various notes written on it in a very linear format, but the notes themselves were in no real order...

This is what was on the board.

* * *

STRANGE BEINGS

CAN'T TRUST

DIFFERENT LIFE

NOT A GOOD SIGN

COULD HURT FAMILY

COULD HURT FRIENDS

COULD HURT ANYONE

NO KNOWN WEAKNESS

YET

FRIENDLY BEHAVIOUR COULD BE A RUSE

SEEM TO WIELD ELEMENTS

WEAK TO EACH OTHER

BUT NOT ALL OF THEM

ONLY CERTAIN KINDS

TIE IN TO 'WOW' SIGNAL?

UNKNOWN

NOT LIKELY

PEOPLE THINK IM CRAZY

IM NOT

THEY ARE

THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS

COULD BURN DOWN HOUSES

COULD HURT OTHERS

COULD ELECTROCUTE VICTIMS

THEY LIVE MEANING THEY NEED TO EAT SOMETHING

MAYBE US

MAYBE NOT

CAN'T TAKE THAT RISK

THERE IS A WAY TO FIGHT THEM

THERE HAS TO BE

DON'T TRUST THEM NO MATTER WHAT

NO MATTER WHAT KEEP THEM AWAY

DON'T LET FAMILY ANYWHERE NEAR THEM

FOR THEIR OWN GOOD

FIND SOME KIND OF PROTECTION

ANYTHING

REMEMBER

THEY LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE THEM

* * *

He sighed and walked to the last billboard...

It had a briefing from a newly formed branch of the military, as well as a recorder next to the brief...

...

This is what was left of it.

* * *

 **OPERATION: P.R.O.O.F.**

 **MISSON: Gain access of ******* through ***************

 **MISSON DETAILS: ******* ******* verdant ******************

 **UNITS: *****, Arthur, *********, Michel**

 **ONCE DOCUMENT HAS BEEN READ, DESTROY ALL POSIBLE HINTS TO OBJECTIVE AND MOTIVE CONTAINED IN SAID DOCUMENT.**

* * *

...

He stood for a while in silence...before he reached under the table below the billboard and pulled out a small green box with a three digit lock.

He entered the code and the box opened...revealing weapons.

The first was a sawn-off shotgun, just under the eighteen inches legal limit put into action by the NFA. It was meant as a weapon for breaches, and self-defense...

He grabbed a backpack in the corner of the room and put it on, making sure to pick up some shells in the desk under one of the billboards...

The next gun in the box was an MP5 a German SMG and it happened to be the most common SMG at the time...

He put the sawn-off and the MP5 in his backpack along with shotgun shells, and .45 caliber bullets. As well as food, water, His phone, a map, binoculars, and...a single photo...of his family...of Eli...

His expression softened when he looked at the photo...

He then opened another desk...a single combat knife was stored inside it...he took it as well as its holster, and strapped it to his side...

"Eli" He whispered as he put the frame he was looking at earlier in his backpack and made his way up the stairs...

He walked out the door with a determined look on his face...

"I will bring you back home...from those bastards..."

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

He checked the map he brought with him...he knew where they were located, and had to get there first...

But he had to do one last thing...he took ou this phone and called one of his old friends...

...

For a time, there was silence.

"...Hello?" the voice said.

"Hey, Michel...can you...watch the kids for a bit?"

* * *

And that's the conclusion of our introduction my friends! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this story my friends wanted me to hang with them for a bit, so I was caught up in my own world as of the last few weeks...but hey! It's up now right?

...

I have an issue with deadlines, they stress me out.

This is riolulover97, thanking all of you for continuing to read my series. Trust me, I've got a lot more coming.


End file.
